The present disclosure relates to popcorn flavoring. In general, it relates to two applications of flavoring. The first will be referred to generally as flavoring of "prepopped" popcorn. The second will be generally referred to as flavoring of microwavable popcorn compositions.
I. Flavoring of Prepopped Popcorn
A variety of consumer popcorn products are generally referred to as "prepopped" products. These are popcorn products which are popped before they are obtained by the consumer for consumption. For example, such products include bags or canisters of already popped popcorn.
In general, prepopped consumer popcorn products are provided with a variety of flavorings. These include, for example: butter/salt flavoring; cheese flavoring; and, sweet flavorings such as caramel.
Conventional approaches to flavoring prepopped popcorn have often been developed based on a belief that application of flavoring through the utilization of aqueous-based materials is to be avoided. A reason for this has been industry observations that application of water undesirably affects the popcorn. In particular, popped popcorn flakes readily become soggy when they encounter water.
In some instances, flavored prepopped popcorn has been generated by including flavorant in the oil/fat in which the popcorn is prepared. For example, butter/salt flavorings are sometimes provided in oil/fat in which the popcorn is cooked. Relatively recently, however, consumer concerns with respect to preparation of popcorn utilizing substantial amounts of added oil or fat have been of concern. It has been preferred, therefore, to attempt flavoring approaches which do not involve the use of added oil/fat to any substantial degree.
Other methods by which prepopped popcorn has been flavored involve the addition of flavorings in nonaqueous-based application solutions. For example, alcohol-based or oil-based systems have been used. These require the utilization of substantial amounts of organic solvents, and processing techniques for removal of the solvent vapors. In addition, they are relatively expensive, due to the costs associated with procuring and removing the organic solvents.
II. Flavored, Unpopped Popcorn Products
Freshly popped popcorn is also a popular consumer item. Such products are typically popcorn sold in the form of unpopped kernels, which are popped by the consumer.
In general, there have been developed two principal methods of flavoring such popcorn. The first is the addition of flavoring after the popcorn is popped. For example, consumers often add butter and salt to freshly popped popcorn to provide desirable flavor, aroma or color.
A second method is to provide flavorings or other materials mixed with the unpopped kernels, so that during the popping process the kernels are provided with flavor (or color, etc.). Such methods typically require control of the components in the flavoring mixture, to avoid undesirable burning or scorching during the popping process.
In general, techniques for providing flavorings mixed with the popcorn (prior to popping) have developed in part with specific focus on the method to be utilized by the consumer to cause popping. That is, the demands of the environments provided by alternate methods of popping, such as hot-air poppers, conventional heated popcorn poppers with oil/fat, or microwave systems, have to some extent dictated different needs or requirements in the flavoring compositions.
In some conventional popcorn poppers, flavorings are mixed in with oil/fat used during the popping process. During the popping process, the oil/fat will tend to splash over the popping popcorn, spreading the flavoring over the popped popcorn. In some systems, this has been a particularly convenient method for providing butter/salt flavoring to the popcorn.
Some conventional microwave popcorn systems have utilized similar principles. That is, the popcorn is packaged with a salt flavoring that is mixed with an added oil/fat material. When the package is placed in a microwave oven, the popcorn is popped in the presence of the oil/fat and the flavoring is distributed over the popcorn. Such a system is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,133, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A system which utilizes a film former in conjunction with an oil/fat to coat the popped popcorn with a flavoring material is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,574, incorporated herein by reference.
In recent years, consumer focus has turned to preferences for "light", "low fat", "no fat" or similar food products. In many instances, consumers prefer to prepare their foods by means other than through the utilization of substantial amounts of oil/fat in the preparation process. Hot-air poppers, which do not utilize substantial amounts of oil/fat in the popping process, have enjoyed some popularity. However, in general, the provision of flavorings during the popping process, rather than added after the popping process, has been a problem.
One method developed to approach this is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,635, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. According to that disclosure, the unpopped kernels are provided with a film or coating having some flavoring material retained therein. According to the reference, during a popping process, a portion of the film retains some of the flavoring on residual hulls of the kernels.
With respect to microwavable popcorn products, Golden Valley Microwave Foods, the assignee of the present application, has developed systems for providing flavored microwavable popcorn kernels, and ultimately a microwave popped flavored popcorn product, in the absence of added oil/fat. Techniques with respect to this are described in U.S. Ser. No. 08/198,892, now abandoned, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Further descriptions of the products from such processing are described in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/391,437, filed Feb. 21, 1995, also owned by Golden Valley Microwave Foods and incorporated herein by reference. That application was filed identifying Dana S. Freeport as the inventor, and has the title: COMPOSITION AND METHOD FOR FLAVORING POPCORN; AND PRODUCT. Golden Valley Microwave Foods has marketed such a product under the name "ACT II.RTM. 96% Fat-Free Popcorn". The products generally comprise coated kernels of popcorn, which are popped in a microwave bag construction, to generate a flavored popped popcorn product.